


Split Librarians

by cyandragonfly (forgetthesun)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetthesun/pseuds/cyandragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles' daily battle with his inner Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Librarians

I slowly pull on one of my three piece tweed suits with the ease of many years practice. My glasses are resting on the chest of drawers across the room, so I walk over to pick them up. They're in my hand as I turn my head and catch that glint in the mirror. The one deep in my eyes. The spark that means he's still in there, in me. Waiting.

Ripper, we called him. The Hyde to my Jekyll.

He shakes his head despairingly at me from behind the glass. At what I'm wearing, what I've become.

"Daddy's little boy, eh?" He sneers at me. "You were destined for greater things, Rupert." His smirk morphs slightly, becoming as close to an inviting smile as he is capable. "You and me, boy. We could do wonders."

It only takes those few words and I can feel my mind being twisted by him. Turning slightly towards the dark.

Power is an addiction. It's like a living acid. It burns you through, boils your veins; yet all you want is more. It never, ever leaves you. I've felt it before. Felt it all. All the dark magicks. The evil.

I've felt how good it feels. When you know you're bigger and badder than anything else out there. When you're invincible.

But it's just him talking again, because you're not invincible. You never can be. And with darkness running through your blood, your mind is clouded. And with a clouded mind, you can't think to protect anyone. And that's what I have to do.

I look back into his eyes, and he's put off at the resolve in mine. I straighten my back and lift my head at him.

"Not today, Ripper." I say it as strongly as I can, although it still comes out tired. Then I slide on my glasses.

When I look back at the mirror, Giles the Librarian stares back. This is who I am.

Until he breaks through.


End file.
